Bubbles
by Faithful Strings
Summary: After a long week, Luffy finally gets to visit his favourite surgeon, Law. When Law suggests an originally innocent bath, the pair find themselves in a.. dirty predicament. :: YAOI :: LAWLU :: A/U :: SMUT :: LANGUAGE :: YOU ARE WARNED!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Bubbles.**

* * *

**Pairing: T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M**

**Part: 1/1.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey guys! So, I know I haven't been updating as of recently, but I've been busy with social stuff and I also have a _huge _writers block for all of my stories except Whiskers, so; I'll hopefully get another update of Whiskers out soon! For now, though, here's some smut~**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_

* * *

Friday was Luffy's favourite day, it was the day he got to see his boyfriend without his older brother's supervision. Ace was very protective over Luffy, but he had agreed to allow the pair some time alone at the end of the week and over the weekend. So, it was only natural that the pair spent their time wisely; they usually spent their time exploring the sexual side of life, with Luffy bent over some piece of furniture, or on all fours on the floor; regardless, Luffy loved their time spent together.

_Buzz.. buzz.._

Luffy continued to push the little round button, frowning when the older man didn't open the door straight away. He had been standing outside for a good five minutes, and the surgeon _still _hadn't answered the door! Indeed, his boyfriend was older than him, and was somewhat Luffy's sugar daddy; it was a nice life, considering he got treated well and was cared for, but when his lover was angry; it was Hell, but it was fun.

_Click!_

The door clicked open and a tall, slender figure replaced the modern door. Luffy did a once over of the man, and wasn't disappointed; his tanned skin was still healing from their last session, and it was covered in a thin layer of sweat, signalling that he had just got in from work. However, his outfit didn't give it away, oh no; the man was dressed in a dark blue jumper, a pair of jeans with those weird spots, and his feet were bare. After looking back up to the man's face, he flushed when he noticed the lecherous smirk on his face; he knew what the man had in mind, considering sex was _always _on Trafalgar Law's mind.

"Are you quite done, sweetheart?" Law asked, his voice putting the purr of a cat to shame. Luffy nodded and the man gestured for him to come inside, inviting the boy into his lair. Luffy slipped passed Law, squeaking softly when a hand connected with his backside. Law chuckled and closed the door, allowing Luffy to slip his shoes off, before guiding the ebony haired boy into the living room. "I take it you didn't shower this morning?" Law hummed, and Luffy shrugged.

"I was going to, but Ace didn't wake me up early enough, so I couldn't shower." Luffy explained, gasping when a low voice sounded next to his ear, a pair of hands coming to rest on his clothed hips.

"Well, aren't you lucky you have a doctor to look after you, hm?" he whispered, causing Luffy to shiver all over. After a little nip to the ear, Law disappeared from behind him and Luffy heard him walking into the bathroom. "Go get undressed in the bedroom, Luffy-ya." Law called, and Luffy did just that, turning and running up to the door that separated the living room from Law's bedroom.

_Creak.._

The door creaked open and Luffy ran in, beaming happily as he jumped onto the large bed, grabbing one of Law's black pillows and burying his face into it. It smelt clean and fresh, like Law; Luffy _loved _Law's room, because it was amazing _and _smelt of Law. If Luffy could go into heat, he'd _definitely _be turned on right now, not that he wasn't already. Luffy could hear the water running in the bathroom, signalling that Law was running a bath for him, and so Luffy decided to play a little trick on his sexy surgeon.

"Heh.." Luffy grinned to himself, lifting a hand to the hem of his school vest and pulling it up, sitting up a little to pull it over his head. He undid his tie and threw it off to the side, knowing Law would hate him for it, but he'd _love _the little trick.. _hopefully_. Luffy rushed with the rest of his uniform, and before he even knew it, he was hugging Law's oversized teddy bear, Bepo. Bepo was very dear to Law's heart, since the pair had _always _been together; even if Bepo was just a stuffed toy, Law loved him. So, he wondered how the man would react if he walked in and found his lover and stuffed toy together, Luffy's dignity hidden behind his fluffy fur and Bepo practically being _violated _by Luffy's blushing face and desperate movements.

"Luffy-ya..!" Law walked in before Luffy could _really _start his trick, but the look on Law's face was _still _priceless. The man seemed confused, as if he were trying to figure out what was going on in his bedroom, on his bed. Law blinked a few times, before recovering and stalking over to the bed, dropping onto the comfortable furniture and tauntingly crawling towards Luffy. "Oh, you're so naughty, Luffy-ya~" he sang, placing one hand on Bepo's leg and the other on Luffy's wrist. "Bringing Bepo into this, how mean of you." With one swift tug, Bepo was removed from Luffy's lap, and instead; Law took his place. "I think you deserve some.. _punishment_, ne~?"

* * *

A few torturous minutes later, the tub was holding two males; one with a childish scowl on his face, and the other with an amused expression across his face. Luffy sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, his back pressed against Law's chest and his head tilted to the side, stubbornly refusing to look Law in the eye. Luffy wanted _more_, but Law had told him that hygiene _always _came first. Regardless of the idiot surgeon saying that, Luffy could feel Law's talented hands wandering, unsettling the water around them.

"How're your tests going?" Law asked abruptly, kissing Luffy's damp shoulder softly. Luffy didn't answer right away, so Law heaved a sigh and allowed his hand to slip up Luffy's creamy skin, before coming to a stop on his chest. Luffy realized what Law was doing, but was too late as the man closed a finger and a thumb over one of Luffy's sensitive nipples, pulling harshly to get the boy's attention.

"Ah!" Luffy gasped, his hips twisting in the water at the abrupt pain, though it slowly melted into a burning pleasure. Law continued his torturous actions, and even if Luffy couldn't see it; he _knew _Law was smirking deviously, enjoying Luffy's masochistic reactions. "Law.. nn.. no.. stop it.." Luffy whimpered, even though he didn't _really _want Law to stop his actions; but, weren't they here for a _bath_, not sex?

"You should answer me quickly, sweetheart, or I might take this.. _further_.." Law purred tauntingly, and Luffy closed his legs quickly, trying to stop Law's free hand from travelling any further. Luffy squirmed from the pleasurable feeling going through his body, moaning softly as he pressed himself into Law's body, accidentally letting his legs relax. Law chuckled and allowed his free hand to slip downwards, much to Luffy's pleasure.

"Law..!" Luffy whined, turning his head to nestle into Law's tanned, damp neck. "I don't wanna, stop it..!" even though Luffy said this, he let out a loud mewl when Law grasped the taunting heat between his legs. Luffy tried to keep back the mewls, moans and gasps by biting his lip, but the pleasurable feeling of having two sensitive spots attacked was too much. "Law.. Law.." Luffy mewled, letting his mouth hang open as he meekly shifted his gaze to Law's tattooed hands, they were _far _too talented and if Luffy wasn't in the middle of being molested; he would have shouted at Law, probably.

"Ah, Luffy-ya, keep making those noises.." Law whispered, a hot, wet tongue carefully sliding over the shell of Luffy's ear. Luffy whimpered as Law took to nibbling on Luffy's ear, twisting his nipple teasingly, whilst massaging his growing erection painfully slow. Law let out a small noise from the back of his throat, something along the lines of a growl that would have sent anyone else running, but it pulled Luffy to the surgeon like a moth to a flame.

"Law.. nn.. mm..!" Luffy bucked his hips, attempting to get more friction from Law's hand. However, the sadist simply chuckled and loosened his grip on Luffy's cock, completely avoiding his needs and waiting for Luffy to settle down again, before continuing his torturous actions. '_Why am I dating such a bastard_?!' Luffy thought angrily, but he already knew the answer; he loved Law with all of his heart, and even if the bastard was a bloody tease, he'd put up with the smirking raccoon until death split them up.

"Oh, you seem distracted, Luffy-ya~" Law's voice brought Luffy out of his thoughts, and Luffy let out a whine that turned into a high pitched gasp, Law had decided to tighten his hold painfully tight around Luffy's sensitive erection, and _somehow _it was still pleasurable. "_I'm hurt_." Law hissed, and Luffy whined as he nestled into Law's neck, trying to escape the growing pain. He knew Law liked to play dirty, since the surgeon had slipped things into Luffy's food and drink, just to get him tied up and begging for Law. However, there were _boundaries_!

"I'm sorry..!" Luffy squeaked in a mixed haze of pleasure and pain, he _really _hated his masochistic personality at times. Law didn't seem pleased with the apology, since he tightened his hold again, earning a loud whine from Luffy. "I'm really sorry, Law! I really am!" Luffy gasped, adding a few apologies onto the end for good measure. Law relaxed his grip and Luffy relaxed with his grip, allowing the man to continue stroking his aching cock in a small apology, and Luffy laid a gentle peck on Law's neck to show his forgiveness. The pleasure began to overtake the pain, and soon enough, Luffy was holding onto Law's arm with louder moans than before. "Law.. nn.. I'm..!"

"Hm?" before Luffy could have his pleasurable moment of climax, Law removed his hand and washed anything off in the water. Luffy was still for a moment, catching his breath and trying to collect information on _what _just happened; had Law just.. _left _him?! Luffy knew his cock was still hard, and was probably dripping with pre-cum by now, and Law had just _left _him! "Do you want to wash your hair now, Luffy-ya?" Law asked casually, ignoring the growing rage bubbling in his little kitten's body. "Luffy-ya-?"

_SPLASH!_

Law let out a gasp of surprise as Luffy abruptly turned in the bathtub, kneeling with his hands on Law's tattooed shoulders, scowling angrily down at his sadist. Law's surprise was quickly masked with a sly smile, knowing that he had angered his kitten into shamelessly begging for sex, but Luffy hardly cared about that right now. Law slipped his hand down Luffy's side, his smile widening as Luffy willingly pressed his chest closer to Law's, giving the man the perfect slope to work on.

"My, Luffy-ya, you've become so much more submissive around me~" Law hummed, spreading his fingers out slowly, feeling every last inch of skin within his reach. Luffy let out a few pants, a red blush painting itself across his creamy cheeks as he waited for Law to continue; he wanted more, whether it be Law's dirty words or his skilled touches, Luffy didn't care; he just wanted _more_.

"Law.. onegai.." Luffy whimpered in an almost childish voice, even if he wanted to scowl and scream at Law for leaving him at the brink of climaxing, he _couldn't_; Law's sly smile and narrowed eyes, and his damn voice.. oh, his voice! They just took all of his power away, and turned him into a hungry child who wanted Law's cock. "Onegai, onegai..!" Luffy begged, pressing his forehead to Law's forehead in a cat-like manner.

"Hm? What do you want?" Law asked, lifting his free hand out of the water and hanging his arm over the edge of the bath, treating this like a casual meeting between two colleagues. Luffy dug his dull nails into Law's bare shoulders, attempting to shake Law to get him to hurry up. Law simply chuckled and moved his hand back up Luffy's back, allowing his nails to softly dig into the teen's creamy skin.

"Law.. for crying out loud..!" Luffy cried, biting his lip as Law began rubbing his back in a soothing manner, treating Luffy like an upset child who hadn't gotten his way; which was true, in a sense. Luffy didn't know what he wanted to do, he wanted to be dominated and fucked by Law, but he also didn't want to beg for the umpteenth time during _all _of their weekends spent together.

"Oh, Luffy-ya, only good kittens get their milk.." Law cooed with that same taunting edge to his voice, and Luffy's blush deepened at the underlying innuendo. Luffy swallowed his pride and pressed his cheek to Law's cheek, rubbing against him like a cat marking what belonged to him.

"Law, please fuck me.. please.. I've been a good boy all day, ask anyone! I deserve a treat, ne? Please!" Luffy begged and Law's smile widened (somehow) at the little pleas, before slipping his hand lower to rest on one of Luffy's cheeks, kissing the boy's nose softly. Before Luffy could beg anymore, Law had slipped a single finger into Luffy's unprepared hole, earning a loud mewl of pain from Luffy; the bastard hadn't even used soap or something to make the entrance softer! Luffy automatically wrapped his arms around Law's shoulders, burying his face into Law's left shoulder to control his breathing.

"Shush, Luffy-ya, it's all right.." Law crooned gently, rubbing Luffy's back with his free hand, pushing his finger into the lovely heat even more, ignoring Luffy's pleas to slow down. Luffy knew it was stupid to get upset over the pain, considering it always ended up with Luffy feeling good, and he _did _sort of like the pain, too. Luffy's little whimpers soon became mewls of pleasure, his body pushing back against Law's long finger, silently begging for more. "Oh, make up your mind, sweetheart~"

"Ah.. hurry up.." Luffy gasped, rocking his hips in an attempt to get more friction, and it worked to a certain extent; Law allowed Luffy to pleasure himself using Law's finger, but it also gave Law an opportunity to examine Luffy's body and stall even _more _time.

* * *

In Law's point of view, he was ready to pounce on his little kitten and turn him into that little feisty sex kitten Law saw whenever the teen was too far gone. Oh, how the boy was completely oblivious to how he looked right now; he was soaked with water from the bathtub, and some pre-cum had dripped down from his cock and had stained his inner thighs with it's sticky substance. Some bubbles had stuck to Luffy's sides and cute ass throughout their little playdate, and _oh_, it was _such _a brilliant sight!

"Nn.. mm.. ah.. ah..!" Luffy's little noises were driving Law up the wall in pleasure, along with the little sloshes of water around them, and before Law could _really _control himself; he slipped a second finger into that warm heat. Luffy moaned again, closing his eyes as Law continued to stretch the boy, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to speed up the process. Law searched around for the little bundle of nerves inside of Luffy, hoping the teen would move and give him some help, but it seemed that Luffy was lost in the mix of pleasure and pain.

"Hm.." Law hummed, tapping his free fingers on the side of the bathtub, he knew some water had flowed over the top; because he could feel it dripping down the side of the tub, but he hardly cared about _that _for now. Whilst Law continued to search for the precious point inside of Luffy, he began to wonder if Luffy would allow him to give him a few piercings; he'd _love _to see Luffy with a lip piercing or a tongue piercing, even if his brother would demand Law to remove them; it was up to Luffy, in the end.

"Oh God, _Law_!" Luffy's shout of pleasure brought Law back to reality, and he realized he had found the spot in Luffy that'd make his kitten writhe in pleasure. Law continued to abuse that spot inside of Luffy, listening to the boy's high pitched gasps of pleasure as he squirmed, clearly getting impatient. Law licked his upper lip slowly, he loved seeing Luffy impatient and wanting Law's cock, it _really _added to the whole relationship between them. After adding a third and final finger into Luffy's tight hole, Law began to work quickly, knowing Luffy was more than ready. "Law.. hurry up.. _onegai_!" that last little plea did it for Law, nobody was supposed to hear that tone of voice except him, and he'd make sure anyone who _did _hear it would _die_.

"Tsk!" Law managed to pull his fingers out of that clenching heat, before he helped Luffy to turn onto all fours (thank God for big bathtubs), and pulled himself to his knees, listening to the water slosh over the edge of the bathtub, probably creating a huge puddle on the floor. Luffy swayed his hips teasingly, catching Law's attention as the boy tempted him with his sluttish actions.

"Come on, punish your kitten~" Luffy purred teasingly, and Law's eyes narrowed into a predatory gaze. Luffy didn't have time to make another teasing remark, because Law had pulled the brat back and had pushed the tip of his weeping cock into Luffy's tight heat. Luffy let out a mewl as Law gripped his hips, pushing beyond the first tight ring of muscles, and continuing until Luffy was filled to the brim with Law's erection. Luffy gasped when Law pulled out slowly, not waiting for Luffy to tell him it was okay to move. "Nn.." Luffy moaned, clearly pleased with the friction inside of him. Law knew they _should _have used lube, he knew that he _should _have brought a condom into the bathroom, and he _knew _that they were both going to be sore in the morning; but, all of that didn't matter at the moment, he just wanted to please his kitten.

"Mm.." Law sighed, almost fully exiting Luffy's warmth as he rubbed the boy's hips softly, knowing that the boy loved the pain, but he _had _just been entered with no lube in any form; and Law didn't _exactly _have the smallest of cocks. After a moment or so, Law snapped his hips forwards and Luffy let out a yelp, having to work to keep himself from collapsing face first into the water. Law smirked and leaned over the boy, pressing his chest into Luffy's bare back and carefully wrapping one arm around Luffy's upper body, and used the other to keep Luffy's hips in place.

"What're you waiting for, old man?" Luffy hissed, glancing over his shoulder to meet Law's gaze. "Is your hip playing up?" he asked tauntingly. Law narrowed his eyes again, scowling at his little kitten; oh, how he was going to murder Luffy after this, the teen was _far _too cocky, even when Law was buried deep inside of him; he _still _made smartass comments about Law's age.

"What a naughty boy you are, Luffy-ya." Law hissed, pulling out quicker than before and smiling a dangerous little smile; Luffy was unaware of what he was asking for, really. Before Luffy could process the information of Law's words, Law slammed back into the boy, earning another yelp; the pace was slow, but hard and would leave Luffy with bruises and a striking pain for weeks. Law listened to Luffy's heavy pants as he was fucked in the damn bathtub, of all places, too. Luffy arched his back into Law's chest, giving Law a better angle to work from.

"Nn.. mm.. hah.. Law.. don't stop..!" Luffy moaned, desperately trying to get Law to pick up the pace, which the surgeon complied to; even if he wanted to tease his naughty kitten, he was also in need of some more action. So, he picked up the pace and dropped the hand holding Luffy's hip to the boy's needy erection, causing the boy to squirm as Law took hold of the head of Luffy's cock. It was soaked with water and pre-cum, and Law let out a low growl at the feeling; he loved how he could get Luffy so hot and bothered so quickly, he _loved _how he could listen to his friends complain about how they could never get decent sex, and then here Law was with the king of all sex kittens; oh, his life was _brilliant_. "Law.. Law.. ah.. if you st-stop this time, I'll break - ah! - up with you." Luffy threatened and Law chuckled.

"Oh, Luffy-ya, don't scare me~" Law purred, continuing to stroke the boy's needy cock in time with his thrusts. Luffy squirmed and moaned, letting out small pleas to go harder and faster. Law, again, complied to those pleas and Luffy pushed back against Law's cock, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as Law hit that certain point inside of him.

"There! Again, Law, again!" Luffy begged, and Law had to resist stopping to grab his phone and record those delicious sounds, he hadn't heard Luffy beg so much since their first little session together; and oh God, he _loved _it. Law continued to abuse Luffy's prostate, earning loud cries from the teen as he desperately pushed back onto Law's cock, begging the man to continue. Law rubbed Luffy's cock, spreading the pre-cum over his shaft for a somewhat better friction. "Law!" Luffy wailed suddenly, just as Law hit his prostate again, and just as Law gave a quick tug to his balls; Luffy came. He wailed in pleasure as the hot, sticky liquid exploded over Law's hand and into the previously clean water. Law moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Luffy's muscles clamping down on his sensitive cock, and before he even knew it; he was releasing his semen into Luffy's warm, tight body.

"Luffy-ya!" he cried, managing to keep himself from collapsing forward, but couldn't resist the urge to pull the boy back into his lap, sending them both tumbling backwards into a duo of limbs and small whimpers.

"You.. mm.. suck at looking after kittens, Law.." Luffy muttered tiredly, wrapping his tired arms around Law's neck. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, ignoring the horrible feeling of the cold water.

"Oh, shut up." Law groaned and Luffy giggled, completely oblivious to the next question Law was about to ask. "So, how do you feel about bondage tomorrow?"

"_Eh_?"

* * *

**Note: Ah, this kinda turned into it's own little plot. Fuck.**

**Well, smut! Smut is good, right? It's kinda rubbish bc I haven't written smut in months, but still! xD**

**Also, I'll check for spelling errors at some point, I'm still tired rn & my eyes are playing tricks on me. ;-;**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

_**~ Faithful Strings.**_


End file.
